I'll Definitely Protect you (Ichihime)
by ExtremexWritingQueen
Summary: After the battle with Yhwach, it finally seemed back to normal. With Rukia back at the Soul society with Renji and Uryu going to his first picked college and Chad being a heavyweight-boxer. Everything seemed fine, but with Orihime stuck with her love for Ichigo with him not even knowing kills her. My version on how Ichigo and Orihime got together during the unseen part.


It was a beautiful morning, but when Ichigo fell from his bed that morning Ichigo knew it was going to be a bad day.

Ichigo sighed. It had been a few weeks since the battles ended. Ichigo hated that he wouldn't be able to go to the soul society for awhile. He liked his adventures as a soul reaper even if it was life threatening, There still were Hollows but those weren't a challenge that hard.

He sighed as he sat up.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" He turned his head to his window where he saw Orihime climbing his window. She was shocked by the sudden eye contact. She looked away as her cheeks heated.

Ichigo quickly made his way to the crazy teen who was some how at his window.

"How do you get up here?" He asked as he opened his window wider and began pulling her in. He grabbed her arm and Orihime began lifting herself as he pulled her kicking her legs. Once she put her leg over the metal balcony Ichigo let go.

Orihime smiled with her eyes closed as she put her hands on her knees breaving heavly. Ichigo just stared blankly at her. He scrached the back of his head as he viewed her. It bothered him that the school uniform changed a little. And her being in pose like that reminded him of the clothes that Urahara made for her.

He began to do what all teen boys did, he began to think perverted. But when her eyes met his, he snapped out of it.

"Inoe, Why'd you come over so early? " He asked. He was still in his Pj's. And the two would usually walk to school with Uryu and Chad even if those didn't intend school most of the time. With there being only a month left of school.

"Oh! Right I was just..." Orihime began but she paused as her eyes stared off in thought. She began to feel sad, She really just wanted to see him after a weekend without him, Chad, or Uryu. Ichigo tilted his head and was about to call her noticed he was looking confused and snap out of it.

"I-I just was making my way to school and I wondered "I wonder if Kurosaki-Kun would like to walk with me earlier to pick up Ishida-Kun and Sado-Kun!" She said then smiled with her eyes closed. He mumbled in understandment. She reopened them to Ichigo who was in his closet getting his uniform. Orihime noticed a bed in his closet.

"Oh so thats where Rukia sleeped." She said quietly. Ichigo pulled out his uniform.

"Orihime uh just turn around or step out. I'm going to change." He said already starting to strip his shirt. Not really caring since she's seen him shirtless in battle because his clothes being burnt or cut.

"Eh!? Your changing infront of me!?" She asked as her whole face began getting red.

"Yeah, just turn or step out of my room if you care so much." He said and lifted his shirt his stomach showing.

"I..I'm going to turn!" She said and turned she covered her eyes. Yet she peeked through her fingers and her eyes met the windows reflection. She saw as he took off his shirt. Her cheeks darken. He then put his hands on his pants.

"Ichigo my son!"

Both Orihime and Ichigo turned to the door, to only see Ichigo's dad.

"Oh Ichigo, I didn't know you had a lady here, wait! Why are you half Naked!?" His dads face reddened. He smirked

"Good job scoring Inoe-San so-"

Ichigo quickly punched his dad.

"Shut up pervert man!" Ichigo yelled. Orihime just watched from his shoulder as he yelled at his father for being a pervert.

Ichigo and Orihime waited outside from Chads house.

"Whats taking him so long?" Ichigo complained, his hand holding his bag over his shoulder.

"It seems he's not home." Orihime said. The two then walked over to Uryu's house. The same thing.

"How strange." Ichigo said as the two made their way to school. In silence. It was strange between the two, never had they walked to school alone.

"Hey isn't that Inoe-San? "

"Yeah and thats Kurosaki-Senpai! "

"Why are they walking together? By themselves. "

Left and right people where talking. Fangirls and fanboys of the two.

"How annoying. " Ichigo said as he viewed side to side. Orihime just mumbled in agreement. As the two made their way up the stairs of the school. Orihime was ambushed by males. She only nervously giggled.

"Orihime-Chan's is so cute!"

"Hey you called her Orihime!You can't-!"

"What she doesn't mind right Orihime-Chan? "

She only smiled akwardly, her eyes then focused to the snicker from the voice she knew so well.

She saw as Ichigo just stared his eyes seeming colder than always. He turned his back and began walking.

"Lets go Inoe, or I'll leave you here with them." He said as he turned his head over his shoulder, where his bag layed. Orihime shocked by his sudden words. Nodded. She gently pushed herself through the crowd. Shocking the males, she turned to them and walked backwords bowing. She then turned straight and jogged her way to Ichigo who was walking ahead.

When she was now next to him. She bent her torso and viewed his face.

"Kurosaki-Kun?" She asked softly. He didn't turn to her for a moment. She stood straight. And the two continued walking. Orihime helt her arm with one hand feeling confused.

"Whats with the long face Orihime? " Ichigo teased, with a small smile. Orihime's eyes widened, her...her name. "Orihime" Were the words he said, simply her name yet he said it.

"Orihime?" She asked shocked. Ichigo looked at her hurt. But then realized his mistake.

"Sorry about that Inoe, didn't mean to say your name if it offended you." He said as his smile disappeared. Orihime paused.

"N-No! Thats not-!" She tryed.

"Forget it lets just get to class. " He said and slid the door open to only be met by Keigo who yelled Ichigo's name to only be punched. Mizuiro on his phone like always.

"Hey, Keigo." He said then walked off to his desk like nothing happened. Yet Orihime knew something bothered him. Tatski later joined class and began to lecture Orihime to not let strange guys call her "Orihime" she then went up to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, How come you walked Orihime her all alone, hmm?" She asked rather suspicious. Ichigo only sighed sighed.

"You better not be turning into a pervert or I-" Orihime was about to yell to Tatski rather embarrassed. But she stopped herself.

"Yeah, thats not going happen especially for Inoe. She's my friend and will always remain as it." Ichigo ended it.

Like those words were nives, they stabbed Orihime's heart, she instantly was ready to dash out , she passed the teacher.

"Inoe-San! Where do you think-?"

"B-Bathroom!" She yelled down the halls as she ran trying to provent herself from crying.

Tatski yelled at Ichigo calling him a idiot before she ran out. Ichigo confused just yelled back.

"What did I even do!?"

The class began. And Ichigo did what he always did he didn't pay much attention. He just looked out the window.

"So Uryu and Chad aren't here today, huh?" He thought to himself, trying to not think of the auton haired girl. When there were nocks and Orihime and Tataki stood there.

Tatsaki simply had a frown. And Orihime stood there smiling with her eyes closed with both cheeks puffy probably from Tatsaki snapping her out of whatever she had.

"Inoe-San, Aristwa-San to your seats now." The teacher said, the two females did as said.

Ichigo only stared at Orihime and noticed her lack of eye contact. But breaking the silence his hollow detector beeped which made Orihime look over to him, eyebrows furrowed. Tatsaki then pointed to the window where the hollow was seen in the yard. Ichigo hit his replacement and he stepped out of his body. He then jumped out the window.

Orihime who didn't give a damn stood up and jump through the same window. Causing students to stand up and run to the window. The teacher not noticing as he wrote on the board. Ichigo striked the hollow cutting both arms off. But when he saw a student picking up his fallen papers he quickly went over to protect ready to take the hit from the shooting beast, he stared straight.

When the lazer came closer and closer like in slow motion, Orhime jumped infront, One hand on her head and the other infront of her. The lazer refected off the shield and hit the beast nocking it over. Orihime put down her defensive and turned and smiled at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled back for a second before he threw the boy and ran to lift Orihime off her feet to dodge the last lazer.

The Hollow died out and disappeared. Orihime who had her eyes closed, slowly widened her eyes to meet the face of Ichigo who was on top of her. His eyes where closed his back being seen as the lazer cut the cloth. Orihime instantly blushed. Ichigo opened his eyes to meet hers.

He didn't move, which shocked Orihime. Ichigo nearly a inch away from her. Viewing her eyes that seemed to pull him in. Orihime closed her eyes deeply not believing it. But when she opened her eyes to his ones that seem hypnotized, she instantly widened her nose touched hers, his breath she felt on her lips. The two staring deeply in eachothers eyes.

Orihime now realizing what she was doing, that is that she is doing nothing. Automatically sat up pushing Ichigo off. Ichigo then got hit by what they almost did.

"Inoe, ah you okay ?" He said tough, Trying to act like nothing happened.

Orihime already was bell rang, She was ready to run off as she was filled with so much emotions.

"I'm fine, I must get to class!" She yelled then ran. Her legs taking her away to the school. Ichigo stood up ready to run after her when he was stopped by the sound of his teacher yelling his name.

He jumped up to his classroom. Then got in his body. He was still flustered as he sat up. He had gotten detention then he walked off. He had gym next so he saw Tatski grabbed Orihime's bag knowing she had gym too.

"I-I almost kissed Kurosaki-Kun. " Orihime thought to herself as she made her way to the gym class. Her cheeks burning, her heart beating completely fast. She ran into the locker room trying to forget everything.

"Orihime!" Tatski yelled as she bopped Orihime's head.

"O-Ow Tatski-Chan." Orihime cryed, as she tapped her head. She turned to her and Tatski handed her, her bag.

"Don't go jumping through windows like that, you dummy. " Tatski told her.

"B-But Kurosaki-Kun-" Orihime tryed.

"Yeah you can thank him, now you have detention with him." Tatski, told her. Orihime wined in disappoint. After the females changed they stepped out.

Ichigo was near Keigo and Mizuiro talking. Orihime blushed and looked at the ground saddness surrounded her.

"And will always ramain as it .."

She then felt a arm around hers, She looked over to Tataski dragging her over to Ichigo.

"W-Wait! Tatski-Chan! " She cryed trying to pull away.

"Hey Ichigo!" She yelled. Ichigo turned to the two. Orihime's cheeks reddened as she stared at him. Ichigo's eyes zoomed to Orihime's lips. He frowned to himself .The two then looked at eachothers eyes. Both serious.

"What's with you two?" Asked Tatski looking at the both of them.

"N-Nothing." Orihime stated. Ichigo shrugged.

"Are you sure? Somethings off." Tatski looking at Orihime blushing brightly but frowning.

"Nothings off, Tatski. " Ichigo sighing with his hand infront of his chest.

"Hmm. Well anyways, thanks to you Ichigo Orihime has detention. " Tatski said then grabbed his collar.

"We were going to go shopping." She said her teeth grinted together.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Why not just go "shopping" after, Idiot." Ichigo snapped at her.

"Well if you were a good friend, you would know Orihime has work at the time you get out." Tatski snapped back. Something about that made Ichigo furious.

"Tatski-Chan. .." Orihime said quietly, and looked at the ground.

"Yeah and you would know, Orihime and I are great friends! I would protect her with my life." Ichigo said angrily. Tatski shocked let go. Orihime only looked shocked at him.

A memory of Ichigo before she went to Huecho Mundo popped in her mind. All the battles. Even when he was shot down dead he came back alive to her as a hollow.

"Next time...I'll definitely protect you.."

"I'll protect Inoe with my life if I have to.."

"I'll definitely make it back.."

"Help...you..."

"Relax Inoe, this time its me..."

Orihime felt tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away. Her feelings for him were too extreme. As she watched him fight Tatski. She thought deeply, and knew what she had to do.


End file.
